Birthday
by Junibyou
Summary: It's her birthday so of course today is special. You just wanted to give her a gift that's as special as her too. (Last minute submission for an Umi contest!)
"You remembered that today's my birthday?" Her voice is filled with genuine surprise.

You nod, holding the decorated box of baked goods closer to her. You woke up extra early to get these "ultra rare cakes" and to arrive at a time when Umi heads to class alone, her responsibilities being there for the morning. You were able to catch her in the hallway and luckily with no other gifts in her arms.

You see that Umi's grip on her school bag tightens, her shocked expression forming into an embarrassed one. "Y- You really didn't have to… A- And isn't that kind of cake extremely difficult to get? Today isn't… that special..." Her gaze falls to the ground. Your heart beats harder at the sight.

You insist that today's special because of her birthday. You can feel a slight blush creeping onto your face but you don't back down from handing the cakes to her. You've been waiting a long time for this moment.

"You're always supporting me..." Umi lets out a breath she's probably been holding for a while. She takes the box out of your hands, albeit a bit shakily. You're satisfied with just this but your heart skips a beat when she mutters, "Meet me in the abbey… before practice starts…"

* * *

You've been waiting at the entrance of the abbey for a good ten, maybe twenty minutes. The upperclassmen seem to know exactly why, picking on you with big grins on their faces as they made their way to practice. You've been feeling okay for a while but their constant teasing is starting to make you embarrassed of what might come.

You've admired Umi for a long time. She's beautiful and elegant, her voice strong but sweet. She's talented in both academics and sports but stays humble. She's kind and caring but will be strict when needed. That kind of mindset has motivated you through a lot.

You can't help but tremble with joy when she starts to invade all of your thoughts. Her gentle gaze and smile, the way she gets embarrassed over the slightest things, how she moves with grace, and especially how much peace fills your heart when she speaks. She's beautiful in every way and you fell for her the moment you saw her. It doesn't matter that many others love her and will probably better suit her; Her very existence brings you happiness.

You're snapped out of your daydream when you hear rapid footsteps. You turn to see Umi running at full speed away from a crowd of girls.

"Umi-senpai! Please accept my feelings!" Is one of the things you hear from the masses.

"Umi-chan! It's time for your birthday massage!"

You sweat a bit as they all run out of your sight, a familiar shade of violet following it.

You turn to the upperclassmen peeking out the door.

"Ah… Sonoda's getting chased again."

"She should skip practice today if she knows her limits."

You sit down at the steps, putting your head in your hands. Maybe you'll have to wait a little longer.

* * *

Umi's wheezing with her head in your lap, a mountain of gifts piled up beside her. You pat away the sweat on her forehead with your handkerchief. The setting sun is starting to make the heat settle in too.

"I don't want… any more cake… or chocolate… or candy..." She manages to speak, although harshly since there's very little oxygen in her body. You nod in response as you continue to clean her up. Archery practice ended early with all the members going home already, everyone being disturbed by how much noise was outside. It's a little funny to think about.

Her heavy breathing calms down after a while, eyes closing as she tries to rest. You take this time to ask her why she called you out here.

Umi slowly opens her eyes and sits up, straightening herself out. She stands up and moves in front of you, a serious gaze on her face. It's a little frightening but that's also a charm point of hers… you think. You hope your life isn't in danger.

"I called you out here because I'm truly grateful for your gift. Even though I get lots of gifts on this day, I'm truly thankful for yours. And…" She trails off. Umi's confident stance shifts into a shy one. You patiently wait for her next words, shaking a bit from how excited you are.

Umi fiddles with her fingers. "If it's from you…"

You're overwhelmed from the sight of her being so cute. You immediately stand up and blurt out your feelings for her in the heat of the moment. You say everything that you've always wanted to say but couldn't.

She freezes with her eyes wide in shock.

And you also can't believe you did what you just did.

* * *

You can't breathe from how heavy the air has gotten.

You both are sitting back down. Umi hasn't replied to what you said but is still here with you. You can at least accept that, right?

You let out a sigh. Umi has many admirers and must deal with confessions all the time, you must have troubled her with this one. You just wanted to give her a gift but you've given her much more than that. Another sigh escapes your lips when you recall today's events.

You feel Umi shift closer and lean her head on your shoulder. It takes you by surprise, increasing your heart rate to a dangerous pace.

"Um… I…" Her voice is soft. "I don't know how to properly respond so…"

You prepare for your awaited heartbreak.

"I hope my feelings can somehow reach you… because I love you."

Your breath hitches in your throat.

* * *

 **A/N** : It's Umi's birthday but I couldn't write a huge story for her.

I hope that this fanfic somehow lets people know how much I love her.


End file.
